1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locker, and in particular, to a structure of a locker having two hemispherical shells mounted to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 138048 entitled xe2x80x9cMulti-functional Cable Lockerxe2x80x9d discloses a locker having a cable which is made from a flexural material, a fastener having a clipping hole allowing one end of the cable to fasten and the center portion being a spring engaging slot and the lower end formed into a fastener. The spring is mounted at the fastener of the clipping head and the end of the fastener is engaged at the spring engaging slot. A locking head having one end being provided with a fixing iron and the interior of the fixing iron is provided with a clipping hole for the insertion of the cable at one end. The other side of the locking head is provided with a locking hole for the insertion of the fastener.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 158303 entitled xe2x80x9cAn Improved Structure of A Multi-functional Steel cable Lockerxe2x80x9d discloses a locker having a locker body formed from the stacking of metallic plates and the plate provided with bolt hole and the locking core hole and the moveable hole. The bolt hole allows a spring and a sunken head nut to be placed thereto.
In view of the above structure, it is understood that the locker structure is formed by stacking of metallic plates which are then riveted. However, the process of fabrication of the conventional locker is complicated and the assembly of the components is tedious and troublesome.
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 204681 entitled xe2x80x9cAn Integrated Cable Locker Structurexe2x80x9d disclose a locker having a tube, and the housing having a locking core hole, bolt hole and fastening hole. This locker is fabricated by casting and is convenient in assemble. However, the cast locker is weak and cannot withstand hard/strong impact.
Therefore it is a prime object of the present invention to mitigate the above drawbacks by providing a structure of a locker having two hemispherical shells each mounted to each other.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a locker having two hemispherical shells each correspondingly mounted to each other, each of the hemispherical shells contains corresponding locking-core hole, latching hole, lock-hook hole and locking hole, and the position of the lock-core hole is provided with a lock-core element, and the lock-latching hole position is provided with a steel bead or lock-latching element, and the lock-latching hole position is a fixing end having a lock-hook, and the locking hole position allows the actuating end of the locking hook to be inserted and to lock the locker, or the two elements are disengaged to unlock the locker, and the exterior of the two hemispherical shells is mounted with a steel sleeve and the position of the top, bottom of the steel sleeve and the two hemispherical shells are disposed with a steel plate such that the steel sleeve and the structure of the steel plate cover the two hemispherical shells to form a locker.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a locker, wherein the lateral side of the lock-hook bole is provided with an insertion-peg hole.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a structure of a locker, wherein the interior of the locking hole is disposed with an urging button and a spring.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.